Rhodeia Black
| place=5/18 | challenges=12 | votesagainst=5 | days=37 }} 'Rhodeia Black '''was a castaway on ''Survivor: Corsica. Bio Survivor: Corsica 'Name (Age): '''Rhodeia Black (31) '''Current Residence: '''Yakima, OR '''Occupation: '''Biochemist '''Tribe Designation: '''Younger (Criscente) '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Careful, Nice, Intelligent '''3 Things You'd Bring on the Island: '''I'd have to bring my iPod to play some great tunes, like P!nk or Queen Bey to pump me up. I often get anxiety in social situations or before big events, so some music to pump me up would help me perform better. Also, my boyfriend Mac got me one of those handheld massagers as a joke on Valentine's Day last year, but I actually LOVE it, so that to calm me down. And also some of these scented candles from Yankee Candles, the smell just puts me into a trance and helps me chill out. '''Thoughts on Your Age Group: '''I don't know, young people aren't terrible but I never really was a stereotypical party girl or anything like that. I'm not a complete loner, but I do have social anxiety quite often and I do prefer to spend time on my own, so I'm not for that crazy party lifestyle most people associate with younger people. I just like to kick back and talk with my small group of friends. Older people rock too, and I think age is really just a number in a lot of cases. '''Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: '''Uh, I don't really know if I will be. A lot of people who come onto this show come ready and confident, but that's never been me. I love this show with all my heart but I'm a little worried I won't be able to fit in. However, I'm going to put it all out there; even if I fall as the first boot, I'll be proud that I got out there and did it. And who knows; maybe I'll really pull it off! Game ''Survivor: Corsica Rhodeia began the game on the younger tribe, Criscente. Once there, she bonded with Ursie Hale and Alondra Sanchez after getting over her initial anixety, and the three navigated pre-swap Criscente together. Post-swap, Ursie and Rhodeia were in the minority by old tribal lines, but they convinced Karis Gatlin and Joanne Vernon to form a women's alliance with them and vote off Ngai Pham. In this way Rhodeia avoided elimination. After the merge, this group of four was the core of the majority alliance. However, when Karis tried to flip things at the Final 8, Rhodeia sided with Ursie and their Criscente allies to get her out. Once they got to the Final 6, Rhodeia believed she was heading to the Final 3 with Ursie and Alondra as planned. However, Ursie knew Rhodeia and Alondra were the biggest threats left, and at the Final 6 she teamed up with the other remaining castaways to take out Alondra. Now left alone in the game and blindsided by her closest ally Ursie, Rhodeia tried to fight to stay in, targeting Joanne for being likable. However, Ursie played one of her idols on Joanne to make sure she stayed in, and Rhodeia was voted out unanimously. At Final Tribal Council, although she was saddened by Urise's betrayal, she still gave her vote to Ursie for her exemplary game. Rhodeia narrowly lost the Fan Favorite vote to Lorine Ito. Category:5th Place Category:African American Castaways Category:Oregon Castaways Category:Jury Members Category:Survivor: Corsica